Magical Girl
by Alys-chan
Summary: Thomas Jacobs déteste Sirius Black. Cette haine est d'ailleurs partagée depuis plusieurs années. Mais leur rivalité est mise à l'épreuve lorsqu'ils se retrouvent un jour confrontés à des ennemis communs. Un mangemort, une année, des amis, un plan. Thomas et Sirius sont loin de se douter de ce que leur alliance a à leur offrir. Elle et lui face au reste du monde.


Help me.

Je sens le soleil sur mon visage ce matin. L'air est légèrement plus frais qu'il y a une semaine, l'hiver arrive. Je papillonne des paupières, mettant quelques instants à m'habituer à la lumière. Mes yeux se posent sur les rideaux rouges et or, suspendus aux tringles du lit à baldaquin. La chambre des filles de cinquième année est aussi mal rangée que la mienne chez ma tante. Des soutiens-gorge trainent par terre, les épais pulls d'uniforme sont posés près de la chaudière, et diverses paires de chaussures dépassent de sous les lits.

Je me redresse laborieusement contre mes cousins, sentant bien que mes cheveux n'ont pas apprécié la nuit. Je suis la première réveillée de toute évidence. Ce n'est que moyennement étonnant, car il n'est que 6 heure 30, et que le réveil n'a pas encore sonné. Mes yeux sont encore collés, mais je sens que le sommeil est très loin. Je lance mes jambes hors du lit, et me relève probablement trop vite au gout du reste de mon corps, car ma tête commence à tourner. Je me rattrape au pilier du lit, puis titube en direction de la salle de bain.

L'air froid se glisse sous mon léger pyjama et je frissonne. Je n'aime pas tellement l'été, mais au moins, on n'a jamais ce genre de problème.

Mes vêtements tombent en cascades, puis je pose un pied dans le box de douche, l'eau est glacée et je retiens un cri de surprise. Mes mains se posent automatiquement sur ma petite poitrine, protégeant la partie la plus sensible de mon anatomie. L'eau chauffe rapidement, et la pluie fine se déverse sur ma peau nue. Je souffle de plaisir, puis m'avance encore plus, jusqu'à que l'eau mouille mes cheveux mal réveillés.

Je pense au devoir de métamorphose que je n'ai toujours pas achevé. Hier soir fut une longue soirée. J'ai eu le plaisir de me battre avec ma pire ennemie, et de finir à l'infirmerie. D'où mon retard.

J'expédie rapidement ma toilette, puis m'habille en silence. Je quitte la chambre avant même que Lily ne soit levée. Mon sac sur l'épaule, je descends doucement les marches qui mènent à la salle commune. Autour de moi, le silence.

Mais en arrivant en bas, je retrouve une silhouette familière, mais quelque peu préoccupante. Sur l'un des deux canapés, à moitié courbée sur un parchemin, une plume dans la main, une silhouette facilement reconnaissable par tout les élèves de Poudlard : Sirius Black, ex-membre du club des gros cons destinés à Serpentard, membre actif des Maraudeurs, batteur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, second dans le classement des têtes juste après Lily Evans, à égalité avec James Potter, son meilleur ami ; et enfin, le plus BEAU GOSSE de l'école. Cela, bien sur, je ne l'avouerai jamais ; même si je n'aurai pas besoin de le faire, car c'est un fait avéré. Tout le monde sait que Sirius Black est le sorcier le plus canon de cette promotion, et de l'établissement.

Je m'avance doucement vers un fauteuil, puis pose mon sac en silence. Black relève la tête lorsque je pose ma plume et mon parchemin sur la table basse. Je garde la tête haute en le fixant, m'interdisant de dévier mon regard bleu du sien, gris métallisé. Ses cheveux mi-longs sont d'un noir corbeau. Sa mâchoire est sèche, et sa peau est plus pale que d'habitude. Sa peau est tirée sur ses os et ses sourcils sont plissés pour former une ligne presque continue.

Jacobs, me salue-t-il.

Black.

Je dois avouer que ma réponse est un peu sèche, mais bon c'est un gros connard et je ne l'aime pas, à vrai dire, c'est réciproque.

Nous détournons nos regards au même instant, choisissant de nous concentrer plus sur nos devoirs que sur l'autre.

Mon animosité envers Black n'est pas toute jeune : elle date même du premier jour de notre première année passée ici. Mon cher camarade a eu la brillante idée de se moquer de ma tignasse rousse. Il n'avait pas prévu la claque retentissante qui a suivi. Mais je n'avais pas prévu la suite des évènements : un enfer qui dure depuis cinq ans déjà. Les moments les plus reposants sont ceux où nous nous ignorons tout simplement. L'atmosphère est certes glaciale, mais au moins mes oreilles sont épargnées.

La tête de Sirius est penchée sur son devoir. Je me demande quelle est son excuse pour ne l'avoir toujours pas achevé.

Quand j'y pense, Je me dis que je dois vraiment avoir un problème relationnel: je n'ai qu'une poignée d'amies, et une montagne d'ennemis : Lauren Drew, une caïd de Serpentard ; Frank Londubat, un de mes camarades de Gryffondor ; Steve Redard, un je-sais-tout insupportable de Serdaigle ; Miranda Locks, un peste de Poufsouffle et enfin, Sirius Black, mon ennemi juré. Lui non plus ne peut pas me voir en peinture, mais au moins, je suis la seule ennemie qu'il ait, Serpentards exceptés.

Plus le Soleil monte dans le ciel, plus les bruits de pas à l'étage s'intensifient. Certains élèves commencent à descendre les escaliers et sortent de la salle commune en chuchotant. Voir à la même table Black et Thomas Jacobs, c'est du jamais vu. J'essaie de les ignorer, mais je déteste le bruit inutile. Je bâcle la fin de ma dernière phrase, range ma plume, mon parchemin, puis me lève à la hâte. Sirius esquisse un geste pour me retenir, mais je le fusille du regard.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandé-je sèchement.

Les yeux de Black ne sont pas aussi froids que d'habitude. Ses sourcils sont froncés, et il se mord la lèvre. Je m'impatiente. Tous les regards sont tournés vers nous, car Sirius tient toujours sa main serrée autour de mon poignet. Les rares fois où nous nous touchons sont quand nous nous battons. Mais cela fait presque un an que ce n'est pas arrivé.

Bon, tu accouches ?

Il ne dit pas un mot, mais ne desserre pas sa poigne autours de moi. Au lieu de cela, il me tire vers lui avec force. Je suis surprise par la façon dont il a de le faire. Il est beaucoup plus fort qu'avant. Vraiment beaucoup plus. J'essaie de résister, mais mes efforts sont vains.

Mon corps bascule sur le sofa à côté de lui. Rapidement, il approche sa tête de la mienne.

Stop.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Ses lèvres sont près de mon oreille.

J'ai besoin de ton aide pour ce devoir, chuchote-t-il sur le ton de la conspiration.

Je suis à la fois surprise, et amusée.

_Il_ a besoin de _mon_ aide. Siruis Black, le grand, le fort, le plus intelligent, le joueur de Quidditch, à besoin de l'aide de Thomas Jacobs, la fille au nom de garçon.

Et pourquoi je t'aiderais, Black ?

Parce que j'ai quelque chose que tu n'as pas, et que tu veux.

Je sens son sourire se former, même si je ne le vois pas. Je grince les dents enfin, Sirius dévoile son véritable visage. Les chuchotis derrière nous ne s'arrêtent pas, au contraire. Je sens que ma patience s'effrite, doucement mais surement.

Quoi ?

Un moyen d'accéder au dortoir des Serpentards, au dortoir de Lauren Drew.

A l'attente de ce prénom, mes muscles se tendent, et la douleur fantôme sur mon front se réveille. C'est avec elle que je me suis battue hier, je la déteste, de tout mon cœur. C'est un conflit qui a des racines bien plus lointaines que ma haine contre Black. Drew est ma sœur de lait, mais elle, contrairement à moi, a été expédiée à Serpentard. Le cas échéant, elle a décidé que notre relation ne pouvait plus être la même. C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai récolté une réputation de pleureuse, dès la première semaine. Lorsqu'elle a trouvé bon de m'humilier devant la moitié de l'école dans le Hall principal.

Je la déteste, vraiment.

Comment tu le sa…

Je m'arrête au milieu de ma question. Je me rappelle du deuxième aspect de la personnalité de Black que je déteste : il est ce qu'on appelle communément un « coureur de jupons ». Lauren Drew et lui sont sortis ensemble trois jours. Je présume que cela s'est mal terminé s'il me propose à moi, Thomas, un moyen de rentrer dans son dortoir.

Tu le sais très bien, chuchote-t-il en éloignant son visage du mien.

Il me fait un clin d'œil, et c'est comme si je recevais un coup de poing dans le ventre. J'essaie d'oublier qu'il est beau parfois, pour me concentrer uniquement sur ma haine contre lui. Mais dans ces moments, je sais que je me mens à moi même. C'est définitivement le garçon le plus beau que j'ai _jamais_ vu. Je dois prendre quelques instants pour réapprendre à respirer.

Cela fait, je pèse le pour et le contre de sa proposition. Je ne tiens pas plus que cela à passer plus de temps avec lui que nécessaire. Mais Drew mérite vraiment ce que je lui réserve. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue, et tire sèchement sur mon poignet pour le libérer, sans pour autant me lever du sofa.

J'accepte.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents blanches, et me donne une grande tape dans le dos. Je le fusille du regard, prends sa plume, et me penche pour étudier se qu'il a écrit. Je ne suis pas douée pour grand chose, mais j'aime particulièrement la métamorphose. Je suis première de la classe dans cette matière, ce qui fait bien enrager Steve Redard.

Sirius n'a écrit que des choses vraies, mais il manque encore dix centimètres à cette dissertation pour qu'elle récolte une note correcte.

C'est bien, mais il faut que tu précises ton commentaire sur la méta-transformation de matériaux inanimés tu ne dis qu'une partie des effets secondaires possibles. En faisant cela et en ajoutant la définiton de la loi de Warrick, tu devrais avoir une très bonne note.

Sirius me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Il a la bouche légèrement ouverte, et toute étincelle de compression ou même d'intelligence à quittée ses yeux.

Allez ! Le pressai-je.

Il prends sa plume de mes doigts, puis se penche sur le parchemin. Il commence à écrire quelques lignes. Son écriture devient plus assurée au bout de la troisième phrase. Je laisse mon regard dérivé sur lui. Il est plus grand que moi de quelques centimètres, ses épaules sont plus larges que dans mon souvenir, et ses cheveux sont plus longs. Il a beaucoup changé. Et dans le bon, si je peux le dire ainsi.

Je m'approche un peu, pour voir ce qu'il écrit. Tout est parfaitement correcte, à tel point que je me demande s'il avait vraiment besoin de moi pour ce devoir. Peut être ne voulait juste se venger de Drew.

Tout à l'air… parfait, dis je au bout d'un instant.

Parfait ? C'est un mot que je ne t'ai jamais entendu prononcer quand il s'agissait de décrire une chose que j'ai faite.

Il y a un début à tout, dis-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

C'est à son tour d'être estomaqué, sa mâchoire tombant de surprise. Je me lève, prends mon sac sur mon épaule.

Donc ? Comment je vais rentrer dans le dortoir des Serpentards ?

Il range rapidement son matériel, puis se lève aussi.

Rendez vous devant la statue de la sorcière borgne ce soir, je t'expliquerais comment faire, dit il en me tendant la main. Merci pour ton aide.

Je mets deux minutes avant de comprendre où il veut en venir avec sa main. Il veut que je la _serre _? A-t-il _perdu_ _l'esprit _? Il lève les sourcils, tendant la main encore plus près de moi. Un sourire moqueur se dessine sur mes lèvres sans que je ne le veuille.

Tu te ramollies, Sirius, dis-je.

C'est la première fois que je l'appelle par son prénom. Je lui serre la main, appréciant la forte poignée qu'il impose sur mes doigts et ma paume c'est un contact bizarrement rassurant et chaud. Nous laissons nos mains s'attarder l'une dans l'autres, ne nous lâchons pas du regard.

Je grandis, Thom, tu devrais essayer, me conseille-t-il, un sourire se peignant sur ses fines lèvres.

Je ressers ma poigne encore plus sur sa main, y mettant toute ma force. Il grimace et avant de pouvoir me retourner la crasse, je lâche sa main. Celle-ci retombe près de son flan. Je lui tire la langue, et lève le majeur dans sa direction – un geste si courtois.

Je suis très grande.

Quelqu'un peut il me dire si c'est la fin du monde ?

Je reconnais la voix de James Potter. Je fais volte face, et tombe nez à nez avec la bande des Mauraudeurs. James en tête, puis Remus, et enfin, Peter. Je souris à Remus, qui est un de mes rares amis. Il me retourne mon sourire, mais le sien est plein de question. _Comment diable Sirios et toi ne vous soyez pas égorgés ? Pourquoi êtes vous ensemble ?_

Non, James, juste un jour spécial, sourit Sirius.

Je fronce les sourcils un jour spécial ?

Thomas et moi avons parlé, sans nous battre, ni nous insulter.

La réaction de ses amis de ne se fait pas attendre la mâchoire de James tombe de surprise, les sourcils de Remus se lève jusqu'à toucher la ligne de ses cheveux, et Peter émet un son entre un rire et un hoquet.

Une voix s'élève de derrière eux.

_Hum hum _! Est ce que je pourrais _passer_ s'il vous plait ?

Je reconnais la voix de mon amie, Lily Evans. Les yeux de James s'illuminent, et il l'a laisse passer en faisant presque une révérence. Elle ne lui accorde même pas un regard. La suivant, Tylia, mon autre amie de Gryffondor.

Lily vient passer son bras sous le mien.

Pourquoi es tu avec cette bande de _dégénérés _? chuchote-t-elle à la hâte.

Et pourquoi est ce que _Sirius Black_ est juste derrière toi ? me demande Tylia en souriant.

Je souris à ces questions. Même lorsque Lily insulte les Maraudeurs, sa voix est presque affectueuse. Et Tylia a prononcé le nom de Sirius avec une forme de chaleur aimante. Ses cheveux bruns sont mi long, comme eux de Sirius, et ses yeux verts brillent d'une lueur d'amusement. Lily, quand à elle, a attaché ses cheveux en un chignon relâché, j'adore quand elle fait cela. Cela libère son visage et la rend encore plus belle.

J'ai prêté mon cerveau à ce cher ami Black quelques instants, souris je malicieusement, en évitant soigneusement le regard du dis Black.

La surprise est générale, et je ris devant les visages ébahis des mes amies. Mon estomac gargouille bruyamment, et je tousse pour éviter qu'on l'entende. Je sais néanmoins que Tylia et Lily l'ont entendu.

Il est sept heure trente, nous dévirerions y aller, j'ai besoin de manger, dis-je fortement.

Nous commençons à partir vers le trou du portrait, et je tourne la tête. Je vois James donner une grande tape dans le dos de Sirius en lui chuchotant quelque chose au passage. Plus surprenant encore, ce dernier ne réagit pas à la provocation de son ami, mais décidée de nous suivre. Son regard croise le mien, mais je détourne les yeux. Je trouve cela gênant qu'il m'ait surprise à le regarder. J'accélère le pas, mais sens son regard dans mon dos.

Sur le chemin pour aller à la grande salle, James nous dépasse et passe son bras autours de épaule de Lily.

_James Potter, _si tu tiens un tant soit peu à ton bras, tu ferais bien de me lâcher les basques, grince-t-elle entre ses dents.

Je souris devant ce spectacle familier. C'est rassurant de voir que le monde est toujours aussi calme dans le château. On en oublierait presque le drame qui se passe en dehors. Voldemort a rassemblé des alliés, et ses forces s'attaquent de plus en plus violemment à la population moldue et née-moldue.

Mais Lily chérie… se plaint il en faisant mine d'avoir le cœur brisé.

Je laisse échapper un rire léger, accompagnée de celui de Tylia. Nous échangeons un regard, puis nous remettons en route. Remus, passe entre moi et elle, et nous échangeons quelques mots sur la dissertation de métamorphose à rendre l'heure d'après. J'apprécie Remus car il est une des personnes les plus gentilles et futées que je connaisse. Il est aussi bon que moi en métamorphose, d'ou notre sujet de conversation.

Peu avant d'arriver dans le grand Hall, Sirius passe près de moi. Je sens un léger mouvement près de la pose de ma cape, et je jette un coup d'œil interrogateur vers lui mais il ne m'accorde pas la moindre attention, semblant être en grande conversation avec Peter.

Je glisse ma main dans ma poche sous le regard attentif de Remus. Il est très observateur, parfois un peu trop à mon goût. Sous mes doigts, je sens craquer le papier aluminium d'une barre chocolatée. Mes yeux sortent de mes orbites. Comment _Sirius_...

Je fixe mes yeux dans son dos, mais il ne fait toujours pas mine de me regarder.

Tout va bien Thom ? me demande Remus.

Je suis surprise de tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ce matin. L'attitude Sirius envers moi, sa réaction face à James, le chocolat… Je ne sais pas très bien _quoi_ en penser. Néanmoins, je sens un poids s'enlever de mes épaules, le sentiment d'avoir perdu un ennemis, de s'être fait un presque ami. Un sentiment très agréable.

Je souris.

Oui, je vais _très_ bien…


End file.
